mentlegens_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 5 Battle Log
'Combat Start' ''Turn Order: *Dust Devil 1 *Emmett Hearthfire *Rolen Hatch *Igo Kyuu *Sanaban Nomothone *Falchion *Jan Wealthbeard ''Round 1 DD1: *Standard action: Gale blast - moves toward Falchion and Sanaban. Hits Falchion and misses Sanaban. Falchion is knocked prone. Rolen: *Standard action: RBA (handaxe) - DD1. Hits (Crit) - 9 dmg. Handaxe bounces back for free. Emmett: *Minor action: Draws greatsword. *Minor action: Puts on characteristic hood. *Standard action: Radiant Vengance - DD1. Misses. Another Dust Devil Appears! DD2: *Standard action: Gale blast - moves toward Sanaban. Hits Sanaban. Sanaban is knocked prone. Igo: *Move action: Moves toward DD2. *Standard action: MBA - DD2. Misses. Sanaban: *Move action: Stand up *Standard action: Hand of Radiance - DD1/DD2. Hits DD1/DD2 - 6 damage. Falchion: *Move action: Stand up *Standard action: Shield of the Gods - DD2. Misses - 3 damage. +3 shield bonus to AC+Reflex - Falchion. ''Round 2'' DD1: *Standard action: Burst 3 - Rolen/Emmett. Hits Rolen/Emmett - 14 damage +blind. *Move action: Moves south to boulder. Emmett: *Move action: Moves south to DD1 behind boulder. *Standard action: Radiant Vengance - DD1. Misses. Rolen: *Minor action: Soaring Eagle Stance. *Move action: Moves toward DD2. *Standard action: MBA - DD2. Hits - 7 damage. Dual Weapon Attack - Hits - 7 damage (1d10 used for damage accidentally). DD2: *Standard action: Grasping Hands - Igo. Hits - 7 damage. Igo is pushed 2 squares *Move action: Shift toward Igo. Igo: *Move action: Moves toward DD2 *Standard action: Crane's Wing (+Heroic Effort) - Misses. *Minor action: Protective Gale - Aura 2 - +2 power bonus to AC+Reflex vs ranged. Sanaban: *Move action: Goes south *Standard action: Hand of Radiance - DD1/DD2. Hits DD1/DD2(Crit) - 7/9 Damage. Falchion: *Move Action: Stand up (I don't think he got knocked prone a second time...) *Minor Action: Healing Word - Rolen. *Standard Action: RBA (ice chunk) - DD2. Misses. ''Round 3'' DD1: *Move action: Moves to Sanaban *Standard action: Grasping Winds - Sanaban. Misses. *Emmett/Rolen no longer blind. Emmett: *Move action: Flanks DD1 with Sanaban *Standard action: Aspect of Might - DD1. Hits - 14 damage. +2 power bonus speed+melee damage, +5 Athletics. *'Action point': Bond of Pursuit - DD1. Hits - 15 damage. DD1 dies***** *Minor action: Oath of Emnity - DD2. Rolen: *Move action: Move behind DD2. *Standard action: MBA - DD2. Hits - 8 damage. DWA - Hits - 5 damage. DD2 dies***** Four Humanoids appear - Adare, Bandit 1, Bandit 2, Bandit 3 ''Round 4'' Igo: *Standard action: Spinning Leopard Kick - Adare/B1/B2/B3. Hits - Adare/B1/B3 - 15 damage; Misses B2 - 7 damage. Iron Soul Flurry - Adare - 2 damage. *'Action point': Wind Fury Assault - Adare. Misses. *Protective Gale gone. B3: *Standard action: Charge - Igo. Hits - 13 damage. Shifts. Sanaban: *Move action: Moves to cliff. *Standard action: Hand of Radiance - B1/B2/Adare. Hits B1/B2 - 9 damage. Misses Adare. Falchion: *Move action: Moves behind Igo. *Minor action: Healing Word - Igo. B2: *Move action: Moves next to B3. *Standard action: Throws dagger - Sanaban. Hits - 8 damage. Shifts 1 to Igo. Jan: *Standard action: Charge - B3. Provokes OA from B2. (Nothing else happens, no hit or miss) B1: *Move action: Moves to Igo. *Standard action: Attack - Igo. Hits. Triggers Falchion's Guardian Counter - Swaps place with Igo and takes the attack. Misses Falchion. Falchion gets MBA on B1 - Hits - 4 damage. Emmett: *Minor action: Oath of Emnity - Adare. *Move action: Moves on bridge *Standard action: Radiant Vengance - B2. Hits - 8 damage. +4 temp HP. Adare: *Grabs Jan; holds him over the edge. *Standoff. Commands Rolen to drop his weapons and relinquish himself. Rolen: *Drops Weapons *Walks towards Adare ''Round 5'' Igo: *Move action: Crane's Wing to behind B3 *Standard action: Awaken the Slumbering Hurt - Adare. Hits - 10 damage. Immediate reaction attack from Adare, swings with Jan. Misses. Drops Jan. B3: *Standard action: Mace attack - Igo. Misses. Sanaban: *Standard action: Silent Malediction - B1/Adare/B2/B3/Igo/Falchion. Hits B1/B2/B3/Igo/Falchion - 17 damage. Misses Adare - 8 damage. Hit creatures stunned, missed creatures dazed. (Forgot to daze self afterwards) Falchion *Saving throw - fails. B2: *Saving throw - fails. Jan *Move action: Flees to east side of the bridge. B1: *Saving Throw - succeeds. Emmett: *Move action: Moves behind Adare *Standard action: Angelic Alacrity - Adare. Misses. Adare: *Standard action: Bloodied allies burst 5 gain HP (B3 still bloodied). Rolen: *Saving throw - succeeds. ''Round 6'' Igo: *Standard action: MBA - B3. Hits - 10 damage. B3: *Saving throw - fails. Sanaban: *Standard action: Astral Terror - B1/Adare/B2/B3. Hits B1/Adare(Crit)/B2/B3 - 9/17 damage. Pushes B1 off bridge, B1 dies*****,' B3 dies*****', B2 pushed behind Adare. Falchion: *Move action: Moves behind B2 *Standard action: Sundering Might - B2. Hits(Crit) - 21 damage. B2 dies***** Emmett: *Standard action: Bond of Pursuit - Adare. Hits - 16 damage. Adare: *Move action: Moves away *Move action: Moves away *Action point: Moves away At this point I was very tired, and keeping track of the battle log was laborous, and it was clear Adare wasn't going to die or fight, so I just kept track of what ever dailies and action points were spent from here on out. Rolen: *Ranger's Agility. Category:Battle Logs